


Věřící

by venomPunk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk
Summary: Stručná jednorázovka o zapomenutém a znovu nalezeném místě v Sherlockově Paláci myšlenek...





	

Někde hluboko něco prasklo.  
V tajné místnosti, bez dveří a bez oken snad,  
kde jsou ukryté zapomenuté věci.  
Bylo to dřevo, nebo snad kost? Struna na houslích?  
Nevěděl, kam se dát.

„Až budeš bloudit po dlouhých chodbách,  
vířivým prachem a zatoulanými paprsky myšlenek,  
vzpomeň si na mne.“

Kdo to mluví?  
Tady, kde jsou věci němé a tiché,  
kde neslyšet nic než jen ozvy srdce,  
vzdálené tóny vzpomínek,  
náhodné doteky, o které člověk nestojí.

Zaslechne jméno,  
shluk písmen, které mu dali při narození,  
nic neznamenají  
a zní z příliš velké dálky…

Ne, to je někdo šeptá-  
v katedrále jeho vlastního srdce.  
Bývala prázdná, kdysi.  
Naplněna chladným mramorem,  
panenskými světci,  
kterým jsou jeho malé bolístky ukradeny,  
a tak tam nikdy nenahlédl.

Až doteď.  
Za dveřmi z kamene a kovu a dřeva, zaslechl-  
tichou modlitbu k sobě.  
  
V jeho srdci je jen jeden věřící.  
Jediný, který sem našel cestu,  
skrz nekonečné nástrahy,  
pouští Bolesti,  
horami  Osamění,  
mořem Odpuštění.  
A teď byl tady a zdál se nepatrný,  
v té velké místnosti s vysokými stropy,  
a přesto naplnil ji svou přítomností  
do všech koutů  
a zahnal všechny stíny.  
„ Budiž světlo,“ řekl ten malý muž.

…A Sherlock se probral k životu.  



End file.
